The present invention relates to a coupling for scaffolds, working platforms, or similar structures. More particularly, the present invention, relates to a coupling which is provided with two levers connected to each other by means of a joint and adapted to clamp a metallic scaffold tube.
In the known structures of the couplings of the foregoing type the levers clamping the scaffold tube are locked on the tube by a wedge. The wedges utilized in the conventional couplings are normally made of cast iron. It has been recognized that the wedge of cast iron suitably formed for sliding movement in the coupling lock not only increases the weight of the construction but significantly increases costs of manufacturing of such installations.